Promise?
by trueetr
Summary: Ketika sebuah perasaan yang salah menghinggapi hatinya. Ketika kedewasaan yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas dalam menyelesaikan masalah tak ada. Dan ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman terjadi. YeHae fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshoot**

**Promise?**

**By****:****truee...**

**Pair: ****Yesung - Donghae**

**Warning: Yaoi,**** OOC, Crack, dan banyak unsur keidak jelasan.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika sebuah perasaan yang salah menghinggapi hatinya.**

**Ketika kedewasaan yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas dalam menyelesaikan masalah tak ada.**

**Dan ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman terjadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa dia harus kembali" gumam seorang namja manis, mata polosnya telah tergenang air yang siap tumpah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menenggelamkan kepala diantara dua lutut yang ia tekuk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kelamnya. Punggung rapuh itu terlihat naik turun, menggambarkan betapa sesaknya perasaannya saat ini.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu kamar tempat sang pemuda manis mengurung diri terbuka, terlihat sosok namja tampan dengan rambut hitam yang tertata rapi, memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mata sipitnya menatap sendu pada sosok manis yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu. Dengan perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati sang namja manis yang tangah terduduk meringkuk.

"Donghae-ah" panggil sang namja tampan pada sosok manis tersebut. Tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut pada punggung Donghae, yang dibalas dengan penolakan, terlihat dari punggung Donghae yang berjenggit menjauh.

Suasana hening mendominasi ruangan tersebut, hanya sesekali terdengar isakan yang lolos dari bibir Donghae yang selanjutnya terdengar seperti isakan tertahan, seperti ia tengah berusaha terlihat kuat.

"Hae-ya" sang namja tampan berusaha mengambil perhatian Donghae kembali.

"Kenapa kau kembali Jong Woon-ssi?" kali ini sebuah jawaban terdengar dari bibir Donghae, wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, kini terangkat memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan –mata dan hidung yang memerah dan wajah yang basah dengan air mata.

"Hae-ya" lidah namja tampan –yang dipanggil Jong Woon atau sebut saja ia Yesung— terasa kelu, tak kuasa berucap saat melihat tatapan terluka dari Donghae. Betapa sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa harus kembali?" kembali ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Mianhaeyo" Yesung berucap penuh penyesalan, mata sipit itu sudah tergenang air mata. Ia rengkuh tubuh rapuh Donghae kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tak ada penolakan yang Yesung dapatkan, hanya tubuh Donghae yang mengikuti segala perlakuan lembutnya, sudah terlalu lelah menangis mungkin, atau memang itu adalah pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan mungil Yesung tengah bergerak teratur mengelus surai lembut Donghae yang kini tengah tertidur. Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Donghae yang tengah tertidur dengan damai, walaupun bisa terlihat jelas mata yang tengah tertutup itu terlihat sembab.

"Mianhae Hae-ya, jika aku kembali dan mengacaukan kehidupanmu kembali. Tetapi sungguh, aku, hyung-mu sangat merindukanmu" Yesung berucap lirih, mengucapkan perintaan maaf yang sesungguhnya telah ia ucapkan berulang kali.

"Mianhae, karena telah meninggalkanmu, dan membiarkanmu hidup sendiri, aku memang hyung yang jahat" matanya menyusuri wajah Donghae, melepas rindu setelah lama tak melihat wajah manis itu.

"Lima tahun eh? Aku sungguh kejam ne?" bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman bodoh "Aku telah meninggalkanmu selama itu" dan mata sipit itu kembali memerah tergenang air mata. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae, dengan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae" tangan mungil itu megusap pipi Donghae yang terlihat tirus.

"Aku..aku seharusnya bisa bersikap dewasa saat itu, mianhae" perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, mengamati wajah manis itu, senyum manis terukir indah dibibirnya. "Saranghae" ia menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Donghae, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan rasa bersalahnya. Selanjutnya ia peluk tubuh Donghae, dan ikut memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua nyawa itu telah tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Walau tak ada yang berniat mengubah posisi nyaman dengan pelukan hangat keduanya, atau pelukan Yesung lebih tepatnya. Donghae yang terdiam dalam dekapan itu, dan Yesung yang sibuk memeluk dan menciumi pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" keheningan di kamar dengan nuansa biru muda itu terpecah ketika Donghae kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Mianhae" dan jawaban yang sama pula yang ia dapatkan, hanya sebuah kata maaf tanpa penjelasan yang ia dapatkan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau hanya terus meminta maaf? Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu, kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku hanya butuh kau disampingku? Aku hanya butuh kau hyung, aku membutuhkanmu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Apa aku begitu hina dimatamu karena aku mencintai hyung kandungku sendri huh? Karena itu kau meninggalkanku selama lima tahun? Meninggalkanku sendiri disini" Donghae merancau pelan, rancauan yang berakhir dengan tangisannya kembali, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kekecewaannya.

"Aniya! Kau tak salah, aku lah yang salah, aku Hae. Aku yang tega meninggalkan Dongsaengku" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tangis Donghae teredam dalam dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah berada pada puncaknya, yang berarti bahwa hari itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi, akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh bagi dua insan yang masih bergelung didalam selimut, walau tidak satupun diantar mereka yang tertidur. Hanya berbagi kehangatan dan melepas kerinduan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hyung" Donghae berucap pelan, dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Entah itu sebagai hyung yang kau sayangi, atau sebagai namja yang kau cintai, aku akan selalu berada disisimu mulai saat ini, jadi jangan bersedih lagi arraseo?" wajah tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan ketika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman penuh arti yang ia berikan pada Donghae.

"Yaksok?" tangan yang sedari tadi ikut bersembunyi dalam dekapan hangat itu terangkat, ia sodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Yesung, menanti sambutan dari lawan bicaranya. Yang justru disambut kekehan ringan oleh Yesung.

"Ya!" bibir tipis itu mengerucut saat Yesung justru menertawakannya.

"Arraseo, yaksok" Yesung menjawab dengan diselingi tawa renyahnya, tangan jahilnya mencubit gemas hidung mancung Donghae, yang selanjutnya menyambut jari kelingking Donghae, kedua jari kelingking itu bertautan. Berakrir dengan tawa dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa harus pergi lagi? Bukankah baru kemarin kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Kau sudah lupa huh? Dasar pikun" Donghae berucap kesal setengah mencibir saat Yesung meminta izin untuk kembali ke Chungnam dengan alasan mengambil beberapa barang penting yang tertinggal dan pakaian – pakaiannya.

"Wae? Kau sangat takut kehilanganku hm? Sangat takut aku tak akan kembali?" Yesung memasang senyum jahilnya, berusaha menggoda Donghae.

"Aish" tangan yang sedari tadi mengancingkan mantel tebal pada Yesung terhenti, wajahnya kesalnya mendongak menatap Yesung yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua alis tebalnya seperti menyatu, matanya memicing lucu, dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Membuat tawa Yesung meledak.

"Aish jinjja" kakinya ia hentakan, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar benar kesal.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kau bisa memegang ucapanku. Aku akan kembali untukmu, bukankah jarak seoul Chungnam tidak jauh? Aku hanya pergi sehari kemudian akan kembali kesini. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan kembali" setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Yesung mengucapkan rentetan kalimat menenangkan bagi Donghae "Kembali untukmu nae Donghae, dongsaeng yang kucintai" kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah manis Donghae, sedikit mengangkat wajah manis itu, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir tipisnya, membuat donghae mengembangkan senyuman yang dihiasi semburat merah pada kedua sisi pipinya.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ramai khas stasiun kereta api menyambut Donghae, mata polosnya menelusuri setiap sudut stasiun, berharap dapat menemukan Yesung, diantara lalu lalang orang orang di stasiun tersebut.

Dan batinnya memekin senang ketika melihat namja tampan dengan tubuh beralut mantel tebal dan topi rajut yang menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya. Tangannya yang tengah memegang benda berentuk persegi panjang itu melambai lambai ke arah Yesung, yang sayangnya sang empunya tak melihat, memuat Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Yesung hyung~!" kakinya berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Yesung, takut akan kehilangan sosok itu sebelum ia berhasil menyerahkan dompet—benda persegi panjang itu—pada Yesung.

"Bagai mana dia bisa seeroboh ini aish" gumamnya pelan, merutuki kecerobohan Yesung. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas, dan kali ini ia merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri saat matanya kehilangan sosok Yesung yang menghilang di antara kerumunan manusia manusia dalam stasiun kereta itu.

Mata polos itu memicing, saat ia melihat namja dengan balutan mantel dan topi rajut yang sangat ia kenal, dan ia bisa memastikan siapa itu—walau yang terlihat hanya punggungnya—tengah berpelukan erat dengan namja—yang dapat ia lihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Tak ingin berpikiran sempit, ia tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya, berharap dugaannya salah, berharap namja yang memunggunginya itu bukanlah hyungnya, atau kekasihnya atau sebut saja Yesung.

Pertahanannya runtuh saat pelukan dua namja itu terlepas dan dapat dengan jelas ia lihat bahwa sosok itu benar benar Yesung hyungnya. Matanya yang sedari tadi memanas, kini tengah melelehkan air beningnya, dompet yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya ia cengkram kuat.

"Ini kah janjimu hyung?" Donghae berucap lirih saat ia melihat Yesung berjalan berdampingan dengan namja imut tadi memasuki gerbong kereta, yang mungkin akan membawa mereka ke Chungnam atau ketempat lainnya.

"Hiks" Isakan kecilnya lolos, teredam bunyi bising kereta yang mulai berjalan. Ia langkahkan kakinya berlawanan dengan jalannya kereta, tak ia pedulikan tatapan heran orang orang yang melihatnya menangis sepanjang jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Terimakasih Minnie-ah, sungguh pertemuan yang tak terduga, dan terimakasih untuk tiket keretanya"_

"_Tidak usah sungkan hyung"_

"_Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu dua kali lipat, jeongmal gomawo Sungmin- ah"_

"_Kita harus bertemu lagi, dan itu saat aku dan Ryeowook-ah akan menikah bulan depan. Saat itu kau harus mengembalikan uangku dengan kado yang mahal arraseo?" _

"_Waaah jinjja? Tentu saja aku akan datang! Aku akan datang dengan Donghae dan membawakan kado termahal untukmu"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**._.**

**RnR Juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekuel: Promise?**

**By: truee...**

**Pair: ****Yesung – Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa sakit yang sudah kerap ia rasakan, kini kembali mendera hatinya. Bahkan dengan taraf yang lebih besar. Bukankah rasa kecewa yang berlebihan akan membuat suatu kepercayaan yang berusaha ia bangun kembali, terkikis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dangan nama yang menggambarkan suara indahnya, tengah berjalan pelan. Dia Yesung. Yang tengah berjalan menikmati udara malam dengan sunggingan senyuman indah di bibirnya, yang terkadang ia selingi dengan menyenandungkan lagu - lagu manis dengan suara indahnya.

Tangan mungilnya seperti menopang sesuatu dibalik mantel tebalnya, terkadang pula terlihat tangan kanannya mengusap lembut dan tersenyum gemas pada gundukan dibalik mantelnya. Seperti orang bodoh memang.

"Donghae akan senang melihatmu, kau akan bertemu Umma-mu setelah ini. Kau senang Melo-ya hm?" ia terkikik pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, terlebih saat gundukan dibalik mantelnya itu bergerak, menyembulkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau tau? Donghae, dongsaeng yang kucintai itu sangat menyukai anjing, selain ikan tentunya. Dan karena aku ingat kau, aku membawamu kesini untuknya" beranggapan bahwa makhluk dalam dekapannya mengerti mungkin, Yesung mengajaknya berbicara sepanjang jalan, tangan mungilnya menyentil - nyentil pelan pada hidung anjing yang ia panggil Melo.

"Kita harus cepat sampai kerumah, jangan sampai calon Umma-mu marah. Ah tapi dia pasti akan marah, aku sudah terlambat pulang, seharusnya aku kembali kesini seminggu yang lalu kau tau? Ini semua gara - gara kau sakit, untuk ini kau yang harus disalahkan. Arraseo?" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya pada anjing lucu itu, yang tentunya hanya ditanggapi dengan kerjapan lucu mata hitam si anjing.

"Kau tidak mengerti eh? Ah ya tentu saja" pertanyaan dengan jawaban bodohnya mengakhiri percakapan satu arahnya dengan Melo, karena selanjutnya ia kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae-ah" tangan dengan jari - jari yang terbilang kecil itu mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana, rumahnya dan rumah Donghae. Tak selang berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah manis dongsaengnya.

"Donghae-ah" senyumnya melebar saat wajah manis dongsaengnya berada dihadapannya "Bogosipeoyo" ucapnya sedikit berbisik, dengan wajah yang ia condongkan kedepan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae

"Eh?" dan ia terheran ketika tak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan Donghae, hanya tatapan datar dari adik manisnya, tatapan yang akan sangat jarang ia lihat pada mata bening polos itu.

Donghae melangkah memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku didepan pintu rumah "Benarkan dia marah, ini salahmu" ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Melo yang sebetulnya tidak tau apa apa.

Ia bergegas melepas sepatu, dan mantel tebalnya. Kemudian melangkah menyusul masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan pertama dirumah itu, masih dengann Melo dalam dekapannya. Mata sipitnya melengkung membuatnya terlihat seperti bulan sabit, saat ia melihat Donghae duduk di sofa menikmati acara tv.

Anjing jenis pomerania putih yang sedari tadi masih berada dalam gendongannya kini ia angkat sejajar dengan wajah tampanya "Lihat itu Umma-mu, dia sedang marah kau tau?" Yesung berbisik pelan tepat disamping telinga Melo.

"Hup" Yesung menurunkan Melo tepat dipangkuan Donghae yang matanya tengah terfokus pada acara tv, pandangannya langsung teralih pada makhluk lucu di pangkuannya, anak anjing berwarna putih dengan mata bulat hitamnya. Mata Donghae berbiar melihatnya, tangannya akan membelai bulu halus Melo.

"Tadaaaa~! namanya Melo, ini jenis pomeraina putih. Dia masih sangat kecil, kemarin dia sempat sakit, sehingga aku harus merawatnya terlebih dahulu sampai ia sembuh. Dan mianhae, aku terlambat kembali kesini" tubuhnya ia dudukkan disamping Donghae, dengan posisi menyamping, menghadap Donghae.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya menatap tajam pada manik hitam Yesung. Ia urungkan niatnya membelai bulu lembut anjing kecil itu.

"Arraseo aku tau kau marah, mianhae ne? Saranghaeyo" Yesung mencoba meraih pundak Donghae, akan memeluknya. Tetapi Donghae berdiri, dan mengangkat Melo, meletakkannya pada sofa tempatnya semula duduk.

"Kenapa harus anjing ini yang menjadi alasan uh? Bilang saja kalau kau pergi dengan pacarmu, tidak usah mencari alasan" Donghae berucap dengan suara yang cukup keras, tidak habis pikir dengan Yesung yang menjadikan Melo sebagai alasannya pulang terlambat—dalam pemikiran Donghae tentu saja.

"Kenapa hanya satu minggu? Kenapa kalian tidak menetap saja disana dan tidak perlu kembali ketempat ini lagi! Aku muak denganmu hyung. Kau pembohong" Donghae berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dan menutupkan pintunya pelan.

"Hae-ya, kau bicara apa?" Setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya, Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya, mengetuk ketuk pintu kamar Donghae, yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menidurkan dirinya di sofa—mengingat Donghae mengunci kamarnya, dan kamar Donghae juga merupakan kamar Yesung. Ia berbicara pada foto Donghae yang berada di ponselnya "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Siapa yang kau maksud kalian?" layar ponsel itu ia usap usap pelan "Apa yang kau maksud kalian itu aku dan Melo? Kau cemburu padanya? Pada anak kita?" tangan yang semula mengusap layar ponsel berganti mengusap Melo yang tertidur di perutnya.

Gambar Donghae di layar ponselnya, kini berganti menjadi gambar seseorang yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya satu minggu yang lalu di stasiun kereta—Sungmin, bersamaan dengan layar ponselnya yang berkedip – kedip, pertanda ada telefon masuk.

"Yeoboseyo Sungmin-ah" ia tempelkan benda persegi panjang pipih itu pada telinga kanannya, dan mulai berbicara.

"..."

"Ah minggu depan? Arraseo, ne tunnggu saja, ne jalja" Yesung tersenyum setelah menutup pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Sungmin melalui telepon.

"Ah Sungmin, dia akhirnya—eh?" gumamannya terputus ketika sebuah bantal menghantam kepala besarnya. Kepalanya memutar, mengedarkan pandangannya melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan bantal tersebut.

"Pembohong" Donghae, sang pelaku mendesis pelan. Tubuhnya ia balikkan cepat, kakinya berjalan menghentak hentak menuju kamarnya.

"Donghae! Ya! Donghae" Yesung berteriak memanggi Donghae, dan memulai kegiatan yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu—mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae.

"Kau kenapa hei?"

"Ah mungkinkah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata bening itu kini terlihat memerah, juga berhias lingkar hitam pada sekitar kantung matanya. Bisa dipastika bahwa dia, yang tentusaja adalah Donghae, menangis semalaman. Mata merahnya menatap makanan dalam piringnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan tangannya diam memegangi sendoknya. Setelah hampir tiga jam Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, akhirnya Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang baik baik saja.

"Hei" Yesung merendahkan posisinya, agar bisa 'mengintip' Donghae yang merundukkan wajahnya.

Entah mengapa Yesung justru tersenyum manis melihatnya "Hey kau yang sedang cemburu" tanga kananya terulur, meraih dagu Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yesung kembali tersenyum, kini dalam posisinya Yesung memeluk erat Donghae, tak membiarkan Donghae memberontak dalam pelukannya, walau gerakan gerakan kecil untuk lepas dari pelukannya masih ia rasakan.

"Kau salah paham jagiya" Yesung menggesek gesekkan pipinya pada pucuk rambut Donghae, dengan posisi itu bisa dipastikan ia tak dapat melihat pipi Donghae yang memerah mendengar panggilannya barusan.

"Kau melihatku berpelukan dengan Sungmin di stasiun kereta?" kali ini ia sandarkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Kau tau aku sangat bahagia bertemu dengannya" Yesung memberi jeda pada ucapannya, dan dengan reflek melonggarkan pelukannya, ketika Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, dan yang Donghae lihat adalah Yesung yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, sehingga aku dan dia berpelukan" tangan Donghae bergerak cepat melepaskan pelukan Yesung, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dalam pelukan Yesung karena tarikan pada tangannya, dan posisi mereka menjadi lebih intim dari sebelumnya.

"Karena bertemu dengannya, aku bisa mendapatkan tiket kereta gratis" ia membenarkan posisi Donghae.

"Saat itu aku berpikir, jika aku menerima tawaran pinjaman uangnya. Maka aku tidak perlu kembali untuk mengambil dompetku" bibirnya berucap tepat di samping telinga Donghae.

"Dan dengan begitu aku akan cepat sampai ke chuangnam, dan kembali lagi kesini" kini bibirnya bergerak menyusuri pipi Donghae.

"Tetapi, setelah sampai disana, Melo. Anak kita sakit" Yesung terkekeh, saat merasakan kepala Donghae terangkat, dan dari samping dapat ia lihat mata polos itu membulat lucu.

"Mana mungkin aku membawanya kesini dalam keadaan sakit" Yesung membalik tubuh Donghae, masih dalam posisi yang sama—Donghae dalam pangkuannya.

"Jadi.. aku putuskan disana sampai dia sembuh" Yesung memegang kedua bahu Donghae.

"Tapi kau tidak menghubungiku" akirnya Donghae berucap pelan.

"Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu hm?" tangan mungilnya naik memegang dua pipi Donghae.

"Panggilanku kau abaikan, pesanku juga tak pernah kau balas. Kau lupa? Kau tertular penyakit lupaku hm?" Yesung tertawa saat mengucakan kalimat itu, dan di balas Donghae dengan gumaman atau lebih tapatnya gerutuan pelan. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Yesung, sampai akhirnya ia meraih dagu Donghae, dan dengan perlahan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka, dengan memberinya sedikit lumatan.

"Uh?" Donghae melepaskan pangutan bibirnya, saat kaki telanjangnya terasa tidak nyaman, Donghae mengangkat kakinya, sehingga kini ia terlihat seperti kucing yang meringkuk di pelukan yesung.

"Omo uri aegya, kau mengganggu saja" Yesung berseru pelan saat melihat Melo berada di bawah kursi Donghae. Dan setelah mendengar seruan itu Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sesuatu yang menggangu kakinnya. Perlahan ia turun dari pangkuan Yesung.

"Melo-ya, dia Umma-mu" Yesung mengarahkan wajah Melo pada Donghae.

"Ya hyung!" Donghae merajuk, ia memukul lengan Yesung pelan.

"Coba jelaskan pada Umma-mu, kalau yang menyebabkan Appa terlambat menemuinya karena kau nakal, lalu sakit. Coba jelaskan" Donghae mengelus bulu bulu lembut Melo yang masih berda dalam gendongah Yesung "Bodoh" gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan marah lagi um? Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak berbohong padamu" Yesung berucap pada Donghae yang masih saja asik mengelus bulu Melo.

"Sungmin..dia—" rasa penasarannya terhadap sosok Sungmin membuatnya memberankan diri bertanya, walau pada akhirnya dia sndiri yang bingung akan melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Dia temanku" Yesung mengusap rambut Donghae "Dan minggu depan ia akan menikah, kita diundang. Kau akan datang bersama ku kan?" Yesung bertanya pada Donghae dan dibal as anggukan kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagiaan adalah sederhana, saat kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, bersama dengannya entah dalam status atau ikatan apapun. Dan satulagi, kunci dari kebahagiaan itu adalah saling percayaan, saling mengerti, dan saling terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**;_;**

**Terimakasih dan Semoga tidak mengecewakan (walau saya sangat tidak yakin).**

**RnRJuseyooooo~**


End file.
